Love in sickness and health
by Themysteryone14
Summary: I've just always wanted to make a little story about Bella being sick in Eclipse! :) Like/Favorite if you want more of these! I would be more than happy. Comment if you like it? Something i should have made diffrent? Anything! :D Every comment is valuable :3.
1. Love in sickness and health

It's a little story of Bella being sick in Twilight - Eclipse. I hope you like it :) If you want more, then please favorite or follow, or even comment! :D

Bella woke up in chock, she had a nightmare. She gasped at started to panic. "What's wrong my love?" Edward says as he wrapped her cold arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "You are really warm Bella" Edward says surprised. Bella felt like she had a terrible headache. "What time is it?" Asks Bella. She could see out of her window that the moon was still up, and everything was dark. "3 am... You should get some sleep my love. Maybe you will feel better in the morning." He says worried. Bella nodded and went back to sleep.

Bella woke up as usual, the sun was up in the sky. She turned left and right but she didn't find Edward. She started to get worried, and sat up. She felt the headache again. "Don't you move, lay down again please." Edward says as he closes the door. He had a box and some water, and Bella recognized it quickly. In the box there where every kind of medication you need if you are sick. Edward walked over to her, smiling, he sat down next to her. He had his hand on her forehead. "You are still really warm love. How are you feeling?" He asks Bella, she had her hand on her neck. "I don't feel so good." She says, and takes the box and the glass of water. She drinks it quickly, but 20 seconds after, she has the worst feeling in her stomach coming threw her neck. Edward was really worried, he didn't like that Bella didn't feel well, all he wanted was the best for her. She ran over to the bathroom, and threw up. Edward holed her hair. "Maybe we should go and see Carlisle? I think he has what you need," Edward says still worried. Bella shocked her head. "Edward. It's only a headache and stomach problems. It will be over tomorrow. But i want to go and see your family. It's been a while since i have seen Alice and Esme." Bella says glad and still with the headache. Edward nodded, and went out the door so she could get some clothes on. Bella took something simple on and went downstairs to Edward, that already had his car ready. She got in the car and Edward turned on the car. "How are you feeling?" He asks while he was driving, he had both windows open at the front seat. "I'm frizzing actually. Could you close the windows please?" She asks him very soft. "Of course Bella" He says and rolled them down. 5 minutes after, they were at The Cullen's house. Edward helped Bella out of the car, he touched her head again, She was more warm, and Edward didn't like it. Bella had it really hard walking. Bella passed out and Edward cached her before she hit the ground. Now Edward was really worried, he carried Bella into the house. Everyone was staring. Bella woke up again. "What happened?" She asked, Esme walked over to her with a icepack. "You passed out. We need to get you to a bed. You need rest." He said as he carried her to Edward's bedroom. "Carlisle!" Edward yelled, 5 seconds after, he came in with Esme. She walked over to Bella and sat down on the bed next to her, holding her hand. Carlisle walked over to Bella, he laid a hand on her forehead. "She just have a big fever Edward. I will give her some medicine, and she will be fine if she stays in bed." Carlisle says and looked over to Bella, she nodded. Carlisle went out of the room to get some medicine. "If you get hungry or thirsty. You just ask sweetie okay?" Esme said to Bella. She nodded, still having the headache. Esme went out of the door to give Edward and Bella some privacy. Edward was sitting next to Bella, smiling and stroking her hair. She smiled back, holding his other hand. Bella got worried. "Wait? I need to go to school today!. I have a math test today and graduation is coming up!." Bella said, and got up of the bed. But Edward holed her back."No way, you are staying in bed. I'll help you study, but you please stay here. I don't want you to get more sick." Edward begged her to stay. She breathed out and nodded, "But you need to go to school. I'll be fine here. I can ask Esme for some company? It's fine really." She said smiling, he laughed and kissed her. "It's not my first graduation. And i don't think missing one day at school hurts." He smiled and kissed her hand. As much as she wanted him to stay, he needed to go to school. "I would love for you to stay, trust me i want you to stay. But you still need to go. You have the math test to. You can tell me what the test is about? Please?" Bella asked and breath out. Edward looked worried, but he nodded. "As you wish my love. But are you sure?" He asked. He was really worried about her, but he would do anything for her. "I'm sure. I'll be fine." She said and smiled. He walked over to the door, he turned to see her. "If something happens, anything. Or if you need me. You call, promise me?" He asked her. And she nodded. She waved at him, smiling. He waved back and went out the door. Alice and Jasper opened the door, to say goodbye. Rosalie and Emmett did too. Rosalie wasn't happy, but Emmett made fun of Bella being sick. Bella smiled, she was happy that someone could make her laugh. Carlisle and Esme came in to give her some medicine. Esme stayed in the room with Bella to give her some company. She loved talking to Esme. Bella told her about Renee and Charlie, how they were doing. Esme told her about her past life as a teenager. It was really interesting. They also talked about graduation. "Is Renee going to be there?" Esme asked. Bella thought about it, and smiled. "I hope she will. Phil is really busy on the baseball team. So maybe Renee will come?" She said, crossing her fingers. She hasn't seen her mother for over 2 mouths, and she missed her. Esme holed Bella's hand. "How are you feeling swettie?" She asked at put her hand on Bella's forehead. It's was vorse, it was worse than before. "I'm fine, but I'm really warm." She said and holed Esme's hands. Esme got worried. "Do you need Carlisle? Edward? Maybe you are hungry?" She offered her. Bella thought about it, "I'm actually kind of hungry. And maybe it would feel better, if i stand up a little?" Bella said, and got out of the bed. Esme helped her all the way down to the kitchen. Carlisle noticed Bella, and went over to her. "Are you feeling better Bella?" He asked. Bella sat down before she answered him. "A little, but i was hungry, so Esme wanted to make me some food." She said to him. He nodded and went over to give her some pills, she took them gladly.

Esme made Bella some breakfast, which Bella thought was delicious. Esme helped her again to get upstairs to bed. She was more warm, and wanted to call Edward. But school was done in 2 hours. And the math test was over. She could call him later. Esme put her hand on Bella's forehead again. "Maybe you should get some sleep. It maybe would help?" She asked, and Bella nodded. Esme went out of the room so Bella could sleep. She tried to sleep, but she was too warm, and missed Edward. "Esme!" She yelled, her voice cracked a little. Under 2 seconds Esme was sitting next to her. "Can i use a cellphone? I need Edward" Bella asked. Esme nodded and went over to the desk. She gave it to Bella, and went out the door again. Luckily Bella remembered his number. He took it on the first ring.

_"Hello? " - _A deep voice said, she recognized it. It was Edward.

_"Edward? It's me Bella." - _She said in a low voice, she didn't have much left.

_"Oh Bella! I've been so worried. How are you? Do you need me?" - _He said relived and happy to hear her voice.

_"Yes please? I'm really warm. Warmer than before. And i miss my cold boyfriend." -_ She said laughing. Edward did laugh too.

_"Of course, i'll be there under a minute. And i miss my warm girlfriend. Really much actually." - _He said still happy. Bella was happy to hear his voice.

_"Thank you, i'll see you soon." -_ She said and hanged on.

As promised, 1 minute after, someone was knocking on the door. "Come in" She said still very low. It was Edward, he was still beautiful as always. He looked more relaxed, now that he was with Bella. He had something behind his back. "Close your eyes." He said, and she did. First he kissed her deeply on her lips, long enough to get her some energy, and then he had a little bouquet of flowers in his hand and gave it to her. She was so surprised and happy in the same time, she hugged him and he did back. "Oh Edward, that is so sweet. They are beautiful. Thank you." She said and kissed him on his cheek. He sat down next to her on the bed. "You're welcome. The flowers reminds me of you. Beautiful, unique, and smells good." He said laughing and giving her another kiss. She kissed him back and laughed. She put them in a glass, next to the bed. She removed her blanket, she was so warm. Edward noticed and went over to the other side of the bed, so he could cuddle with her. She put herself closer to his cold chest, and he put the blanket over them, so she could get some sleep.

Bella did get some sleep, but not much. Every time she tried to fell asleep, she had a same nightmare. Edward was with her, hugging, kissing her every time she woke up in chock. After almost woken up over 3 times. She decided not to sleep. "What time is it?" Bella asks Edward. He looks at the clock. "5pm. It's almost dinner. Are you hungry?" He asked while listening to her heart, slowly beating. "Only a little, i need to stand up. Can we go down to the living room?" She asked, and he nodded and helped her out of the bed. When they were walking down the stairs, Alice was sitting on a chair reading. She noticed Bella and smiled. "Hey Bella! How are you doing?" She asked and helped her also getting over to the sofa. "I'm fine, but not better. I just think i need to do something." Bella says sitting on Edwards lap. She was still super warm, so she needed something cold. "Well?. The first thing we need to do is make you laugh! That will help you get more energized! Oh i have a brilliant idea!" She sang and pulled Edward away from Bella, so he was standing next to Alice. Bella was fine with no cold Edward, she just took a pillow. Edward rolled his eyes at Alice, cause he knew what she was going to do with him. She just smiled. "Okay Edward. How do you think could make Bella laugh?" Alice asked Edward, it made Bella smiled. He had his hand in his hair. "I don't know Alice? What about you?" He joked and smiled. It made Bella smile even more, and laugh a little. "Maybe we should ask her! Bella! What makes you laugh?" She sang and jumped up and down. It made Bella laugh. "when something is funny. Just something completely random! I even laugh if i get flattered. Edward does that to me all the time and it's not fair!" She said laughing even more than before. Edward and Alice did laugh too. Alice had an idea. "Bella try closing your eyes." She said, and Bella did. She could feel a hand on her neck. It tickle a little witch made Bella laugh. "Alright Bella? Is it mine or Edward's?" She asked. It was a hard question, both hands hard and cold. But this hand was small. "Is it yours Alice? She asked. "Yeah it's mine! Your good Bella!" Alice said and tickled her more. Now she was laughing. Edward was too, so he started tickle Bella too. Now she was laughing, "Stop it!" She said still laughing. They heard her so Alice stopped, but Edward didn't, he just sat down, and tickled her more. Then he kissed her, and made her kiss him back. She opened her eyes, and saw him looking deeply into her eyes. She hugged him, but noticed Alice weren't there. "Where is Alice?" She asked still looking around the house. "She gave us some privacy. Besides, she wanted to see Jasper. How are you feeling love?" He asks and had already a hand on her forehead. It wasn't that warm as before. "I fell a little better. But now i'm really cold. Could we go back up to your bedroom please?" Bella asked, having to arm wrapped around herself. "Of course my love" He said, and helped her up so he could carry her.

Bella tried to get some sleep. And it worked, but she still had nightmares.


	2. Fire through water

Some people likes this story, witch i'm great full for :3 So i will of course make more! I'm not uploaded nothing lately, because i've working on some other story :) I hope you like it! :D Comment/Favorite if you want more! I would love to write more! ;)

Bella woke up at the night again. She turned left and right but didn't find Edward. She started to get worried, but she remembered that he was out hunting with his brothers and sisters. Bella had called Charlie and told him that she was staying at the Cullen's house for a while. Bella had a warm night dress, so she didn't feel cold. She put on some warm shoes and went down the living room, this time without any help. Esme noticed her coming down the stairs, and went out for Carlisle, so he could check on her. Carlisle put a hand over Bella's forehead, while she was drinking water. "Well you are as bad as you were before, but you still have a fever. It will maybe be over tomorrow, so if you want to go to school, that's fine. But be sure to have some warm clothes on." Carlisle said smiling at her, and she smiled back. "Are you hungry Bella?" Esme asked a little worried. Bella touched her stomach, but quickly touched her neck. It was burning. "No thanks, but i'm really thirsty?" She asked, and Esme gave her another glass of water. That cooled her neck. She waved her hand and said goodnight to Esme and Carlisle. They waved back and smiled.

Bella was having a dream and a nightmare. She was in her meadow with Edward. They were laying on the grass, looking into each other's eyes. Edward has his one arm on her cheek, which made Bella blush. But then the flowers and grass started to die, the sun didn't have the yellow color anymore, and the trees had no leads. Edward was standing up looking away from Bella, Bella was worried. "Edward i'm scared" She said in her dream, she put a hand on his shoulder, he moved it away. He turned back at her, "Bella...I don't want you to come" He said cold as stone. Now they were in the forest, not in there meadow anymore. Bella remembered the place perfectly, it was were Edward had left her. "No no please Edward! Don't leave me" She said crying and crying. It was all so real in her dream, the background looked also so real, he looked real as he was looking at her with his golden brown eyes. She couldn't stand of having Edward leaving her again. Edward walked over to her, his face was ice cold, no emotions. "Bella, you will be fine without me. You will have a wonderful life without me in it" He said still ice cold. "That's the point! I won't! My life will be miserable without you! I beg you!" Bella said still crying and felt down on her knees. Edward was standing looking at her. "goodbye Bella" He said and then he was gone. She was laying down on the grass, crying and crying. She was so unhappy "please...please don't leave me...pl..ea..se. Please...Edward.." She said mumbling in her sleep.

Bella woke up in chock. She was still not feeling well, but she didn't worry about that. She needed to hear his voice, to hear if he was still in Forks. It was still night. She was sifting from all the crying. She typed his number in quickly and he took it off course on first ring.

_"Hello?" _A deep voice said, she didn't recognize it. It was Emmett. He must have had his phone in his pocket. Strange?

_"Emmett. It's me Bella, can i please talk to Edward." _Bella said desperate on the phone.

_"Sure. i'll go get him. How are you feeling Bella?" _Emmett asked happy and still making fun of her being sick.

_"I'm a little better, thanks for asking" _Bella said and a little smile come from her lips. She was happy that he was concerned about her, even if he made fun of it.

_"Bella?" _A voice said, still deep, but a little higher voice. Bella did recognize it, and she started to calm down. But cried a little on the phone.

_"Edward! It's me Bella! Where are you?" _She said now desperate, still crying and sifting.

_"I'm still out hunting, we were taking a little break. We were about to go home but then you called. Is there something wrong Bella?" _Edward said a little worried, and concerned about her.

_"...No...Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to hear your voice, that is all" _Bella said, breathing in and out. Trying to hide her sadness, but she knew that he wouldn't give up easily.

_"Bella?...Are you sure?. You don't seem so happy." _Edward said now more worried. Bella shocked her head.

_"I'm sure...I'll see you soon okay?" _Bella said. There was long silence break, before Edward started to answer her.

_"Okay. I'll see you soon. I'll be there under a minute" _He promised her, it made her smile, but still crying.

_"Thanks. I love you Edward" _Bella said. And she really meant it, after the dream she had.

_"I love you too Bella" _Edward said before he hang up. Bella put the phone on the desk, and covered her face in the pillow. She was relived and happy. And she couldn't wait to see him again.

Apparently, Bella felt asleep. She was having a nightmare again, now it was about her running through the woods, trying to find Edward. She screamed his name all over and over again. But no answer from him. She cried his name all over again, but still no answer. She ran through the woods, with no feelings of anything else. Only Edward.

Edward came in the door really quiet. He saw her sleeping and but almost screaming his name. He could see she was crying while she was sleeping. He could see the pillow was all wet from her tears. And she was saying things like: "don't leave", "Please come back", "Please!", "I beg you", and many other things. He went over to her and tried to wake her up. "Bella? Bella..."He said and pushed her a little. She didn't wake up.

In Bella's dream, she was still screaming his name and crying. Finally she saw him standing, looking at her. She was happy, but still crying. "Edward!" She said and ran over to him, to give him a hug. But when she was about to hug him, she felt through him. He was nothing but a shadow. She tried to touch his cheeks, but she couldn't feel it. Now she started crying again. "I just...Can't live without you... l love you so much" She said crying and crying. She couldn't stop, the pain was too much. "Bella...Wake up." He said, now she was confused, "what?" she said, confused and sad. "Wake up! Bella! Wake up!" He said now screaming. It was painful that she covered her ears.

"Bella my love! please wake up" Edward said pushing her more. She woke up in chock and screamed. She panicked and sat up. Edward put his arms on her shoulder. "Bella it's me. Calm down, i'm here." He said and tried to get eye contact with her. It worked. She was frozen when she looked into his golden, beautiful brown eyes. She had a flashback of them in their meadow for the first time. A memorable moment, she would worship forever. "Edward...Is it really you?" Bella said whispering, not knowing her own voice. He smiled at her. "Yes it's me Bella, are you okay?" He said as he holed one of her hands, brushing it with his hard cold-ice hands. Bella was still chocked, but happy to see him. He was really here, for her. She took one of her hands closely up and reached out for his cheek, she was not sure if this was real. As she was almost 5mm from his cheek, he leaned down on her hand. And he wasn't a shadow. She could feel his cheek in her hand, cold, hard, and soft. Bella breathed out, smiling and crying. She hugged him and covered her head in his chest. Edward got worried, but brushed her back, comforting her. it helped but she was still crying. "I thought you said you were okay?" Edward said confused, but still worried. The one thing that was his weakness, was Bella crying and in pain. That was the worst. Bella sniffed, "I lied. I'm sorry" She said and cried even more, for not telling him the truth. Edward forgave her, but was still confused. "Why would you do that my love?" He asked and kissed her forehead. She was really embarrassed, she couldn't look at him, she just wanted to cover her face in his chest, and breath in the smell he had. "I didn't wanted you...To see me like this." Bella said and looked at his face now, still embarrassed. Her eyes were all wet, her hair messed up, and she was still sick and warm. She was a disaster. He laughed, only a little and put a hand on her cheek. "You don't have to lie to me, because you are embarrassed. You can always talk to me, you know that. Now what is the problem?." Edward said and smiled a little to make her in a little better mood. She turned her face down, but he holed her face, so he was looking into her eyes. She started crying again. But took a deep breath before answering. "I...Kind of had a nightmare?" Bella started, but shot it. It was a little hard for her to speak about. "What do you mean 'kind of'?" He asked, "well, first it was a good dream, but then it turned out to be a nightmare. After i had called you, i felled asleep and i was having the same nightmare." Bella said, not crying anymore, but sniffing and a little better of being in his arms. Edward calmed a little more down, but was still worried. "What was the dream about?" He asked interested. Bella smiled a little. "You and me. We were in our meadow, laying on the grass. Just you and me." She said and now kissed his cheek. He smiled and kissed her back. "What was the first nightmare about?" He asked, while Bella was breathing in and out. It was hard to speak about, so much pain. But Edward would always understand her. "In our meadow, the flowers and trees started to die. Even the sun also, you weren't glowing anymore. You were standing up, not looking at me. I told you i was scared, but you said you didn't wanted me to come. Then we were at the place you left me, the same lines and the same 'goodbye'. I couldn't stand it. The other nightmare, was just me trying to find, and i did. But you were a shadow. I couldn't touch your face or hand as i'm doing right now. It was painful" She said and was really sad. Edward looked at her. Like a statue. Then he hugged her and kissed her forehead and cheek all over again. "I'm so so sorry I will never leave you Isabella Swan. Never. I could never live without you in this world. I love you" He said and kissed her lips. She kissed him back, she was not sad anymore. The things she was sure of had just been answered. She loved him more than anything in this world. And he was feeling the same thing. "I love you too Edward Cullen... So much. I wouldn't spend eternity with anyone but you." Bella said and kissed him again. The hugged each other for a while. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "You are not that warm anymore Bella. I think you don't have a fever. You will be able to go to school if you like? Or we could just be here, watch a movie and being in the bed all they in each other's arms." He teased her and kissed her cheek again. She laughed. "How about we do both! School tomorrow, cuddle after! plus, i think i need to take the test anyway. And Jess and Angela are sure worried of where i am?" Bella said and started thinking. Edward agreed with her. "Everyone in the school is thinking a little about you. Newton is getting me on the nerves." Edward said and growled a little. That made Bella laughed and kissing him again.

Bella was tired, and she went to sleep again. I Edward's arms.


End file.
